Pesadilla
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Julian sabía que todo era una absurda pesadilla, después de todo es imposible que los muertos se levanten para atacar a las personas. Lo único que debía hacer era despertar para que todo ese infierno acabe.


**Disclaimer:** _Dead Island _no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

"¡Todo es una pesadilla! ¡Una maldita pesadilla! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!" Julian **(1)** se repetía una y otra vez, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Los alaridos aterradores que lanzaban esos demonios mientras atacaban a Sinamoi se colaban en los oídos del moreno, formando una sinfonía macabra que perturbaba a Julian. A pesar de que esos alaridos provenían del exterior no dejaban de recordarle lo que vivió aquella fatídica noche.

El baño en el que se encontraba era una prisión, como la realidad que estaba enfrentando. Sentado en el inodoro, Julian recordó cómo es que había llegado hasta allí. Su esposa y él disfrutaban de una placentera luna de miel en que aquel paraíso terrenal llamado Banoi, alojados en un hotel de cinco estrellas llamado Royal Palms Resort. Julian había trabajado muy duro durante dos años para pagar unas vacaciones de esa magnitud, pero todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena cuando vio el gesto de honesta alegría que inundó el rostro de su prometida cuando se enteró del viaje. La pareja disfrutó mucho de su estadía, el hotel era un verdadero Elíseo, las bebidas tropicales que ofrecía el bar de aquel hotel eran un verdadero néctar, dignos de un dios; las playas del lugar eran hermosas, muy extensas y con un clima muy agradable que te permitía realizar actividades divertidas; sin mencionar el perfecto servicio que ofrecían los empleados del hotel, siempre agradables y con una contagiosa sonrisa en el rostro. Con todo esto, Julian no se arrepentía de haber invertido tanto dinero en esa luna de miel.

Pero aquella fatídica noche todo cambio. Él y su flamante esposa regresaban del concierto de un olvidado rapero llamado Sam B, las canciones que el rapero cantaba eran algo antiguas pero les traían recuerdos agradables. Ambos, vistiendo sus trajes de baño, se dirigían rumbo a su habitación. Atravesaban el lobby del hotel cuando, de repente, unas personas extrañas ingresaron al hotel, despedían un terrible olor a podrido y en sus cuerpos se podían apreciar heridas, sin duda fatales, que exponían sus órganos internos, caminaban arrastrando su cuerpo y no paraban de lanzar gemidos aterradores, la apariencia de esos seres demostraba que eran turistas o bañistas. Estos infernales seres se pusieron a lanzar mordiscos a toda persona cercana a ellos, cuando derribaban a sus víctimas estos engendros los devoraban vivos, arrancándoles las tripas. Julian comprendió rápidamente que debían escapar del lugar, entonces, tomó la mano de su esposa y se alejaron de la carnicería, adentrándose en el hotel. En un suspiro, el terror y la confusión se apoderaron del lugar. Mientras corrían por los pasillos, la pareja podía escuchar el llanto y los gritos de terror que lanzaban las personas con las que se cruzaban. La pareja se encerró en su habitación, con la esperanza de que aquellas salvajes criaturas de los encontraran. Luego de trancar la puerta, Julian se paseaba en la habitación tratando de maquinar algún plan de escape mientras su esposa, sentada en la cama, no paraba de llorar, lanzando gemidos lastimeros. Aquella rutina fue interrumpida por unos golpes violentos en la puerta, acompañados de unos terribles alaridos. Los habían encontrado, con cada golpe la puerta se agrietaba un poco, todo indicaba que esa protección no duraría mucho tiempo.

Decidido a proteger a su esposa, Julian fue al baño en busca de alguna posible arma, su esposa se quedó petrificada, a causa del pánico, en su lugar, ignorando a su marido que le rogaba que se esconda. Mientras Julian examinaba el baño, los monstruos lograron derribar la puerta. A causa del miedo ocasionado por el fuerte ruido, las piernas de Julian resbalaron traicioneramente en la superficie de las baldosas haciéndole perder el equilibrio, dando lugar a una aparatosa caída, las piernas se deslizaron cerrando la puerta del baño, que se encontraba entreabierta, con una fuerte patada involuntaria. La nuca de Julian golpeó el suelo violentamente, ocasionando que éste pierda el conocimiento.

Cuando Julian despertó, le dolía mucho la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie, un sepulcral silencio inundaba el lugar. Entonces, recordó a su esposa, a una velocidad increíble el hombre abrió la puerta en busca de ella. La habitación se encontraba vacía, no había rastro de ella ¿Acaso había logrado huir? Julian se sentó en la enorme cama matrimonial de la habitación, asimilando todo lo ocurrido, sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. Un grito despavorido salió de sus labios, en la alfombra se podía ver una enorme mancha de sangre, seguida de un rastro del líquido carmesí que llevaba a la puerta y quizás más allá, el rastro era enorme como si un cuerpo hubiera sido arrastrado. Julian comprendió que esos demonios se habían llevado a su esposa y no existía manera de recuperarla. Con un nudo en la garganta, el hombre salió de la habitación, los pasillos del hotel se encontraban muy desordenados, con maletas y toda clase de escombros cubriendo, casi en su totalidad, el suelo. Explorando un poco el contenido de las maletas, Julian encontró un bate de béisbol, un arma perfecta. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, sentía como si estuviera en una especie de pesadilla, era la única explicación, esa clase de monstruos solo existen en las películas y en las pesadillas. Julian fue bruscamente sacado de su reflexión por una fuerte mano que se posó en su hombro, el terror se apoderó de él, impidiéndole reaccionar defensivamente. "Tranquilo, soy un aliado", con esas palabras el alma regresó al cuerpo de Julian. El desconocido se presentó como Mike **(2)**, un soldado americano que había luchado en Irak. Mike le propuso escapar juntos del hotel. Julian aceptó, él ya era consciente de que estaba solo, los monstruos le habían arrebatado a su única familia, no le quedaba nada. Con mucho sigilo y a duras penas, Mike y Julian lograron escapar del hotel, dirigiendo sus pasos a la playa. Estaba amaneciendo, pero la salida del sol era devastador para Julian, después de todo lo que estaba viviendo no era una cruel pesadilla, era la realidad. Después de un rato de vagabundear por la playa, Julian y Mike se encontraron con un grupo de supervivientes dirigidos por John Sinamoi, a quien Julian reconoció como el socorrista del lugar. Sin nada más que perder, ambos hombres se unieron a dicho grupo. Sinamoi los guió hacia una pequeña cabaña a orillas del mar, era su nuevo refugio.

Apenas entró en el lugar, Julian se refugió en el baño, donde lloró por largo rato, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se presentó a sus nuevos compañeros de desgracias, todo le era indiferente, estuvo así por varias horas. Cuando Sinamoi, junto a otros supervivientes, salieron en busca de provisiones al hotel, regresaron trayendo a una persona inconsciente, Julian lo reconoció como el rapero que había dado un concierto aquella surrealista noche. Observó como el resto de los supervivientes lo acomodaban en la cama, entonces, Jack, el médico del grupo, reparó en las mordidas que presentaba Sam en sus brazos, todos entraron en pánico; Julian sabía, por lo que había visto, que la gente se transformaba en aquellos demonios con una mordida, pero se mantuvo a raya del pánico que inundaba en el lugar, era solo una pesadilla. Un familiar ruido se hizo presente en la cabaña, era los infernales alaridos y gemidos de esos monstruos, al parecer los habían seguido. Sinamoi rápidamente salió en defensa de los sobrevivientes, enfrentándose a las criaturas. Para entonces, Julian estaba seguro de que se trataba de una pesadilla, era lo más probable, solamente debía despertar para que todo este infierno acabe, con eso en mente se mantuvo como inconsciente, repitiendo, como una plegaria: "¡Todo es una pesadilla! ¡Una maldita pesadilla! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!"

Julian no sintió alivio cuando Sam despertó en sus cinco sentidos ni se alegró cuando éste salvó a Sinamoi, no mostró ansiedad cuando el líder anunció que el monzón **(3)** se acercaba y que era hora de buscar otro refugio, después de todo era solo una pesadilla.

* * *

**(1) Julian es el hombre moreno que aparece en el capítulo uno, después del prólogo, se le puede ver en el baño de la cabaña, sentado en un inodoro, sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos.**

**(2) Mike es un superviviente que te fabrica bombas molotov si le das alcohol en la misión "Bebidas Fuertes". Fue un militar en su pasado.**

**(3) Viento periódico (cargado de lluvia) que sopla en ciertos mares, particularmente en el océano Índico, unos meses en una dirección y otros en la opuesta.**

* * *

**Notas finales: Este es el primer fic en español del videojuego **_**Dead Island **_**(¡Yes!), lo cual no entiendo, ya que la historia de trasfondo que tiene es sumamente interesante. Muchos de los supervivientes que aparecen en el juego me parecen personajes fascinantes, en especial Julian, cuando lo vi me pregunté cómo llegó hasta la cabaña, entonces mi cabeza orquestó esta historia. Ojalá que éste fic sea digno de un videojuego tan genial como **_**Dead Island **_**(a pesar de sus recurrentes bugs), me esforcé mucho para que mantenga ese tono sangriento y trágico que tiene dicho videojuego.**


End file.
